Azshara
Disambiguation: Did you mean Queen Azshara, after whom this area is named? Azshara is located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Ashenvale, south of Winterspring, and north of Durotar. It is a beautiful coastal area cloaked in eternal autumn. The trees and other flora are tinged in brilliant oranges and reds, and nearer the coast, great cliffs and sandy beaches line the ocean. The region's inhabitants can make life hard for the nature lover, however. Enraged ghosts, vicious satyr, stalking naga and ferocious wildlife can quickly put an end to those who venture too far from the road. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Azshara Alliance Horde Night Elf Orc 45-55 East of Ashenvale Forest History Before the great Sundering, this shattered stretch of coast along Kalimdor's northern border was once a part of the night elves' capital of Zin-Azshari. Then came the demons' expulsion from the world. The land was rent asunder and the sea thundered in, making the region into a watery grave and leaving naught but ruins of the once great city. The night elves who survived named this region - once glorious, now nothing but a shattered relic - Azshara, after their queen driven mad by demon influence. Since that time, this place of rocky islands, jagged cliffs, and coral-choked seas has given birth to many tales. Geography Maps Topographic map of Azshara Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Lake Mennar Battlegrounds *Azshara Crater (not yet implemented) Travel Hubs Flight paths from Talrendis Point, located at (12,77) * Auberdine, Darkshore * Ratchet, the Barrens * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Everlook, Winterspring Flight paths from Valormok * Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, The Barrens * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood Regions Adjacent to Azshara Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Durotar 1-12 South By swimming Windfury River south, then going ashore east Orgrimmar 1-60 South By swimming Windfury River south, then crossing the bridge east The Barrens 10-28 South By swimming Windfury River south, then going ashore west Ashenvale 20-30 West By foot, or by flightpath from Valormok to Splintertree Post Notable Characters See List of Azshara NPCs. Quests * 53 Betrayed (Orgrimmar) Talrendis Point * 47 Spiritual Unrest * 47 A Land Filled with Hatred General * 47 Kim'jael Indeed! ** 48 Kim'jaels Missing Equipment * 49 Azsharite - the last step in the very long Kirith quest line, started in the Blasted Lands Hydraxian Waterlords * 55 Poisoned Water ** 56 Stormers and Rumblers *** (more, continued in the Molten Core; see Hydraxian Waterlords) Valormok * 52 Betrayed (Orgrimmar) ** 53 Betrayed *** 53 Betrayed * 52 Stealing Knowledge ** 52 Delivery to Andron Gant *** 52 Andron's Payment to Jediga ** 52 Delivery to Jes'rimon *** 52 Jes'rimon's Payment to Jediga ** 52 Delivery to Magatha *** 52 Magatha's Payment to Jediga ** 52 Delivery to Archmage Xylem *** 52 Xylems's Payment to Jediga Priest * 50 The Ichor of Undeath * 50 Blood of Morphaz * 50 Of Coursers We Know Mage * 50 The Siren's Coral * 50 Magic Dust Hunter * 50 Courser Antlers ** 50 Wavethrashing *** 50 The Green Drake Rogue * 50 The Azure Key * 50 Encoded Fragments Resources *Fish **Stonescale Eel **Darkclaw Lobster *Herbs **Stranglekelp **Goldthorn **Khadgar's Whisker **Purple Lotus **Sungrass **Golden Sansam **Dreamfoil **Mountain Silversage * Leather ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Blue Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) *Ore **Gold Ore **Mithril Deposit **Truesilver Deposit **Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Dragonspawn * Furbolgs * Hippogryphs * Ghosts * Hydras * Infernals * Makrura * Mountain Giants * Naga * Oozes * Satyr * Sea Giants * Sharks * Stags * Turtles * Water Elementals Notes, Tips & Additional Info * Azshara is one of the most common spot for gold farmers, who feast upon the large collection of thorium veins in the zone. * Azshara is well-known for its beautiful fall-like vegetation. In a game without much in the way of weather and seasons, Aszhara is a gorgeous and very unique depature from the WoW-norm. * Azshara was supposed to be the location of the game's fourth battleground, Azshara Crater. This was put on ice when the issues with the current battlegrounds became too much to handle at the same time. Category:Zone:Azshara Category:Continent:Kalimdor